


To Be Sung to the Tune of Do You Know The Way To San Jose

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Rozenn the Breton [15]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Rozenn the Breton, the bit before "hey you, you're finally awake"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: Written for Skyrim Kinkmeme: Before "Unbound"What happened to your dovahkin in the wee hours before starting the quest 'Unbound?' Were they wrongfully accused of something? Were they really just trying to jump the border? (and why does that warrant an execution?!) Was it an honest mistake that they stumbled into the ambush, or is that their story and they're sticking to it?TL;DR Give me origin stories, Anons~ As far back as you care to go!!





	To Be Sung to the Tune of Do You Know The Way To San Jose

_Freedom_. Rozenn inhaled the crisp, not-quite-frosty air and smiled. She had managed to traverse the Jeralls with remarkably few things going wrong - the slightly out-of-control campfire was not her fault! And she had put it out with nobody the wiser, although she wished she had some coin to donate to the hunters that most frequently used that particular campsite.

And now, she was fairly sure to within a reasonable margin of error, that she had passed the border into Skyrim. She wished her family had not been quite so smothering in their well-meaning meddling: never would she marry an old man on someone else's whim!

The only problem was, her map had been slightly singed all but destroyed in the fire, and she had no way to know which way Winterhold lay in. Her brother, Martyn, was too much of a snob to approve of an "independent" Mages' College, but Rozenn believed it would offer her more anonymity than entering into the Mages Guild in another province. If only there was a sign, or a Legionary to ask directions.

She paused to resettle her leather armour and silver war axe - the most valuable and portable items in her grandmother's collection: even if she was no good hand with a war axe, at least the silver would fetch a good price in a marketplace. She thought she heard the jingle of tack, and, yes, definitely horses' hooves. At last! Someone who would tell her which way to go!

There were several Legion soldiers, a few on horseback and more in carts. She waved and hailed one of the riders, a nut-brown Imperial whose crested helm suggested rank: she'd know the way if any of them might.

"Do you know the way to Winterhold? Excuse me!" Rozenn glowered as the soldier ignored her. Suddenly a horn blew, blue-armoured men appeared, and all was chaos around her as fighting broke out. Then, just as she was preparing to draw her weapon to defend herself, something conked her on the head and everything went red and then black.


End file.
